


Toss of a Coin

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Holidays, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco each have invitations for Christmas Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toss of a Coin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sassy_cissa).



> For sassy_cissa who wanted Harry/Draco and something holiday-ish.

_Dear Harry,_

_I do hope that you, and Draco too of course, will be able to spend this Christmas at the Burrow. The whole family will be there, and Arthur and I would very much like to see you as well, since we consider you quite one of the family._

_With love,_

_Molly Weasley_

"Here, read this," said Harry, pushing the letter across the table to Draco.

"You'd better see mine," said Draco, passing an envelope to Harry in return.

_My darling Draco,_

_Despite our recent differences, your father and I do expect to see you at Christmas, with or without Harry, as you please._

_Love, Mother_

"Oh, lovely. I feel so welcome," said Harry.

"Yours is better," Draco admitted, "but I can't fancy spending all day with your ex-girlfriend and her family, even if she _is_ with Oliver Wood now."

Harry chewed his lip, an idea growing in his mind. "We could toss a coin to decide," he suggested.

"Why not?" Draco pulled a Galleon from his pocket. "Heads my family, tails your friends?"

"Suits me."

Draco sent the coin spinning through the air, and they both bent breathlessly to watch it come down.

* * *

  
"Tell me, Harry, did you cheat?" Draco murmured between kisses.

"Cheat?"

"When I flipped that coin last week. _Landing_ on its edge was one thing, but _staying_ on it?"

"It rolled up against the sugar bowl," Harry pointed out, squeezing Draco's bum. "Unlikely perhaps, but hardly proof of magical cheating."

Draco's hand moved along Harry's cock, stroking it with his own. "Mm. If you say so. Not that I'm objecting to how it turned out, anyhow."

"Me neither." Harry groaned, thrusting against Draco.

They came almost together, panting and trembling in each other's arms.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," murmured Draco afterward.

"Happy Christmas."

Harry smiled against Draco's shoulder, recalling how he had charmed the Galleon to stay upright and thereby ensure them both a delightful Christmas Day.


End file.
